To improve the functionality of integrated chips, the semiconductor industry has continually increased the number of transistors that are on an integrated chip. To achieve a larger number of transistors on an integrated chip, without substantially increasing a size of the integrated chip, the semiconductor industry has had to also continually reduce the minimum feature size of integrated chip components. For example, the minimum gate width of a transistor has been reduced from tens of microns in the 1980s to tens of nanometers advanced technology nodes (e.g., in 22 nm nodes, 16 nm nodes, etc.).